


A Room of Their Own [Translation]

by kaijusizefeels



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Herc cursing in Chinese is hilarious though, Herc talks like a sailor, I barely know Chinese, M/M, Translation, Translation from Chinese, What Was I Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation of 单人间 by roku. </p><p>Herc is not going to let Chuck be forced out of their room, and fuck what others have to say about it. They’re jaegar pilots, they’ve earned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room of Their Own [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [单人间](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965410) by [roku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roku/pseuds/roku). 



> Basically I wanted to try to translate this thing because Herc was cursing a lot in the original work (why try to learn a new language if not to cuss people out in it :D) and I thought it was hilarious. Unfortunately, I can only understand 60-70% (even with a dictionary next to me) of the original story so I sort of took some liberties here and there, sorry.
> 
> I tried to make everything read naturally instead of a word for word translation but it’s really, really hard.

Note:

Time change. Striker Eureka reported to the Shatterdome before the loss of Horizon Brave and Shaolin Rogue.

 

When they first arrived in Hong Kong, they were all forced to bunk together because the Shatterdome simply wasn’t designed to accommodate American, Australian, and Russian jaegar pilots and their support staffs, not to mention the additional influx of technicians and research scientists. Resources were scarce. However Hong Kong being a free port and with the Russian’s influences meant that they were soon able to obtain the necessary resources they need to continue the fight.

 

However, there was simply no way to increase the amount of space available in the Shatterdome. Pilots, command level staffs, and scientists got the best treatment and ended up only 2 person to a room. Less essential staffs have to make do with 4 or even 6 person to a room.

 

Honestly though, this didn’t matter much to the pilot pairs since they all share some sort of close bonds (as brothers, father and son, husband and wife, or whatever sort of relationship that resulted in people falling into the same bed together). Sharing a room actually helped the pilots to better sync with one another.

 

Chuck like the arrangement since sharing a room with Herc seem to improve their drift compatibility and overall happiness. And usually, if Chuck, the little bastard, is happy then Herc is satisfied.

 

More and more rooms become empty as the fighting continue on until that even one person to a room means there are spare rooms around. This is also the reason why Stacker wants to meet with him. Herc is grateful that the Marshal didn’t try to talk to Chuck by himself or even call the both of them in together. Chuck’s insubordination is notorious amongst the jaegar pilots and even though they’re no longer a military organization, once a soldier, always a soldier. Chuck is still a ranger and there are still consequences for defying an order.

 

Unfortunately, Herc also happens to be the second in command at this shatterdome.

 

“You know that we have a lot of spare rooms available now. Other than _SPECIAL_ requests, most people have their own room.” Herc can practically hear the capitalization.

 

“I can absolutely file the request to let us continue living together, if you really need it,” Herc pauses and consciously forces himself to relax a bit. “Honestly, Max likes the room so we’re fine as it is.”

 

“You know exactly what I mean. Other than the Kaidanovskys, everyone else has their own room!” Stacker usually don’t put things quiet so plainly, “atleast give me a reason that I can say out loud about why you two should be allowed to continue living together, Herc! He’s your son!”

 

Fine. He’s not the least bit apologetic about Stacker’s dilemma.

 

“Because we’re the ones piloting these damned jaegars, fighting against the kaijus to save mankind, what the fuck do I care about what other people think. A breach event occurs almost every two weeks now and we only have three fucking jaegars left to deal with it. But you’re telling me that what other people are concerned with these days are not about repairing the jaegars or armaments or even if we need more refugee center, but what kind of relationship I have with my son?”

 

Stacker looks like he just took on three category 4 kaijus all by himself instead of facing an indignant Herc. “If you need reason, then I will give you one. I don’t care what other people say. If they want to talk to me about sin and morality, tell them to take down a fucking kaiju first.”

 

This is not the first time he talked back to a superior. The last time someone from the upper echelon of the PPDC said that Chuck was a childish, angry prone, worthless piece of trash and that Herc needs a better partner; that idiot ended up having to stay in the hospital for 3 days. Herc doesn’t miss him a single bit.

 

In the end, there were no more discussions about the housing situation. But Herc knows that the triplets decided to move back into their original three person room. Sometimes, Hermann will force Newt back to his own room to sleep, and every week Tendo moves to a completely different room with a new partner.

 

Who cares, they still have fucking kaijus to kill.

 


End file.
